In construction work when an overhang, such as a ledge, soffit or window header exists, water has a tendency to collect upon the undersurface of the overhang. If such moisture remains for an extended period of time, deterioration of the overhang can result. In addition to collecting on the lower surface, the water can flow back onto the vertical surface of the structure, increasing the likelihood of leaks and, in general, increasing the likelihood of deterioration of the structure due to the effects of the water. Accordingly, drip cuts are provided in the lower surface of the overhang to cause a discontinuity to the horizontal plane, breaking the surface of the sheet of water which would otherwise form and creating a drip path. With the establishment of a drip path, the water drains from the overhang.
In addition to such drip cuts formed on horizontal surfaces, horizontal or vertical grooves, typically for decorative effects, are often placed into stucco or plaster walls. Such grooves are known as reglet cuts. Both drip and reglet cuts require the grooves to be straight and to be to an even, consistent depth along their length.
Current manual methods for cutting in such grooves typically require two persons. A line is marked at the location of the cut. A straightedge is aligned along the line by one worker, while a second worker cuts the groove along the straight edge using an appropriate sharp tool. It is often difficult to maintain alignment along the straight edge and, at the same time, apply appropriate pressure to maintain an even depth.
The alternative to such a method is the inclusion on the construction face of a material to create a groove. A channel piece defining the groove is fastened to the construction frame along the appropriate line, prior to the placing of the stucco or plaster. The plaster or stucco material is then built up around the groove. As the surface material is typically applied in layers, care must be given to cleaning the groove as each layer is built up. In addition, the surfacing material must be applied in a manner to avoid cracks and unevenness about the groove. The use of a paint compatible both for the surface and groove material has also been a problem with such a construction.
It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide a drip/reglet cutting tool which allows the cut to be measured and incised in the same operation.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a drip/reglet cutting tool which allows the cut to be made evenly and to a consistent depth.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a tool which may be operated by one person, thereby saving time and labor costs.
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a tool which is adjustable, may be used with a wide variety of surface materials to be cut, and which is economical to manufacture and operate.